Haru's surprise
by chibisamasempai20
Summary: It's Haru's birthday and Elie wants to surprise our beloved Rave Master.


Hello fellow Rave fans! This is a Fic I decided to make for my friend. Well it's actually a gift for his birthday. Haha.

Read on!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rave. Really.

* * *

><p>Elie bounced happily in her room. She can't wait for Haru to come back and she hummed to herself as she prepared herself. Today was Haru's birthday and she wanted to surprise him. She had no clue what to give him though. Julia, however, dragged Elie out of the house and into the mall to shop for her 'gift'. Her blonde friend excitedly pulled Elie into different shops, purchasing a bizarre set of things that Elie found, well, bizarre.<p>

"Julia, are you sure Haru would like this?" she asked as she pulled out one of the things from the bags.

"Of course! He would really love those!" Julia exclaimed with a big grin on her pretty face.

"If you say so.." replied Elie. She felt awkward but happy that she figured out a way to surprise Haru.

So here she was, sitting in front of her mirror and putting on the last article in her surprise.

"I hope he will like this," Elie sighed and sat on the bed to wait for Haru.

* * *

><p>Haru knocked on Elie's door when he arrived back at the inn. It opened and he stepped in. He closed the door behind him.<p>

"Julia said that you…"he stopped dead in his sentence when he saw Elie sitting on the bed smiling up at him innocently. He couldn't help but gawked at the sight before him.

Elie was wearing nothing on but a piece of lacy red lingerie and cat ears. The lingerie fitted her tightly, showing her curves. Her bosom showed a bit and the lacy frill of the lingerie was in contrast to the pale and creamy skin, making Haru feel a certain tightening in his lower region. The cat ears pulled everthing off, making her look so innocent but at the same time very much desirable.

"Haru!" Elie exclaimed and bounded off the bed as she ran to him. "Happy birthday, Haru!"

She hugged him and their bodies were pressed together. In an instant, Haru turned as red as a tomato. Embarrassed at the girl's sudden advancement towards him, Haru immediately pushed Elie away from him. He feared that Elie might feel the sensation going on down on his pants.

The girl looked confused and hurt at Haru's bewildered reaction. He backed away from Elie a few feet and stared at the girl, trying his hardest to hide his blush. An awkward silence fell between the two of them as they continue to stare at each other. Haru controlled his eyes from traveling down to her body and he tried so much to rest them on her very generous chest.

" Haru," Elie finally said. "You don't like my surprise, do you?" she asked as she hung her head low. Tears started to form in her eyes and in a matter of seconds, she began to sob. Haru suddenly felt guilty. He didn't want to really hurt Elie but he was REALLY REALLY surprised. He went to her and finally hug her again. He rested her head against his chest and sighed.

"It's not that. I was just really surprised and didn't know how to react. You're just so.." he trailed off as he looked down at her. Big mistake. He could very much see her cleavage from his view. "stunning today," he managed to say as he looked away again.

"Well, you're supposed to be surprise! That's what this is anyway," she giggled. He smiled and thought how naïve Elie could really be at times. They pulled away from each other.

"Julia said you'd totally like this outfit so I wore it," she said, gesturing to her sexy outfit. Haru felt the urge to facepalm at the mention of that. Julia definitely wanted to tease him. But he couldn't complain as well. He did liked the apparel that Elie was wearing.

Elie then grabbed Haru's hand and led him to the bed to sit down. She went to the drawer beside the bed and took out something from it. Haru almost fell down from his seat as he saw Elie dangle a pair of handcuffs in front of his face. There were soft pink frills on each cuff.

"Julia also said that I should use this on you and tie you to the bed. She said that it would make everything exciting," Elie happily chirped as the cuffs dangled between her fingers. "Wait, I think she said that you would probably use it on me instead," she added, her fingers on her chin as if deep in thought.

Haru seriously wanted to hunt Julia down for giving Elie such ideas. His mind then wondered to Elie being tied to the bed, no! He would not think like that! He cursed inwardly, feeling his pants get tighter at the thought.

"Elie, I really don't think we should use that. I mean, would you want to be tied to the bed?" Haru asked, his face heating.

"Come to think of it, I don't want to," she replied cheerily. She threw the handcuffs back to the drawer but stopped.

"But she said that we should definitely use this one," she said as she pulled another thing from the drawer. This made Haru turned beet red from head to toe. _Oh my god. _

"Do you even know what _that_ is?" asked Haru, eyeing the thing in Elie's fingers.

"No," she answered and opened the pack. It was a rubber sort thingy and felt slippery in her grasp. She then got an idea in her head.

"Haru! Is this a balloon? Oh I bet it is! But it must be special since it's all slippery and smells like strawberry!" she exclaimed as she examined it more. She then blew on it and it inflated. "See! I was right!" she happily exclaimed and tied it to a knot.

Just then Haru stood up from the bed. Elie was surprised and stood up, a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Haru. I didn't know that you would feel uncomfortable with my gifts," she said with a sad look. Haru looked at her again and groaned. _What the hell. Might as well go on with this_, he thought.

He grabbed Elie's arm and pulled her to an embrace. He placed his lips on hers gently and whispered, "Got anymore of those balloons? We'll need it."

Elie giggled and got to the drawer to pull out a whole box of it.

**END**

* * *

><p>Wee! I hope you guys liked it. Elie is sooo innocent! Haha.<p>

**Mike Foz:** Happy Birthday! Hahaha. I think this pretty much suits you. Don't deny it, you perv. Hahaha. Mwuah!


End file.
